


Actual Bodice-Ripping

by heavenorspace



Category: Glee
Genre: Boypussy, Boypussy Kurt, Breasts, Choose Your Own Character, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3127454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavenorspace/pseuds/heavenorspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a quick sketch/barely a drabble to go with a gif I made (link in the drabble). I may develop it later, but I am more than open to fills from other authors so see below the drabble for a link to my submit box. I'm pretty much fine with any Kurt ship except Kadam for this, though I prefer the three tagged here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Bodice-Ripping

(to accompany [this gif](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/post/107291325519/because-i-am-completely-literal-and-therefore))

A roguish prince is on the lookout for someone to one day share his throne. He receives word that the king of a not-so-distant land has a beautiful son, just come of age. Not just any son, but one who has a boypussy and a sweet, buxom figure.  
  
As a lark, the prince and his cavalry dress themselves as a band of renegades and ride to King Burt’s castle on a feast day. They take the guards and court unawares, and the prince soon has his object held at sword-point and separated from the others. One of the prince’s men binds the boy’s arms behind his back as the little thing weeps and pleads for his life. The king swears to give whatever ransom is asked for the life of his child. At that the prince whips off his own disguise, lustily rips the bust of the boy’s dress and replies that he wants only one thing: the boy himself. The court gasps, the king glowers with rage, and the prince triumphantly catches his bridegroom as he swoons.  
  
Flinging the king’s son, bare-chested, onto his horse the prince parleys with the king to exchange his young son for knights from the prince’s own kingdom to fortify King Burt’s - clearly lacking - defenses.  
  
The king is about to angrily retort when young Kurt rouses and shifts upright onto the mount of the horse.  
  
"I should accept his offer, papa. Better that he should be our last invader and become our ultimate protector. Besides, I do find him rather…attractive. The horrid brute."  
  
The prince flexed and preened at the approval of his consort. King Burt’s fury melted into resignation; he never could deny anything Kurt wanted. And judging from the pinking of his cheeks as the rebel prince groped under his skirts, young Kurt certainly seemed to know what he wanted.

(if anyone writes this please jfc [let me know](http://heavenorspace.tumblr.com/submit))


End file.
